onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund
|type = Zoan |user = Lassoo }} The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a dachshund hybrid and a full dachshund at will. It was "eaten" by Mr. 4's bazooka, Lassoo, through the process developed by Vegapunk. Etymology * is Japanese for "dog". *In the 4Kids dub, this fruit is called the Mutt-Mutt Fruit *In the Viz Manga, the fruit is called the Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Dachshund Type. *In the FUNimation dub, the fruit is called the Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Dachshund. Strengths and Weaknesses The most basic strength of the fruit is that it gives its user the strengths of a dachshund. In the case of Mr. 4's gun, the fruit's most major strength is that it has given life to an otherwise inanimate object. Because of the stretched length of a dachshund and the length of a cannon, the matching of the weapon with the power of a dachshund seems appropriate for its circumstance. With this, Mr. 4 has been given a unique weapon to fight with. With the power of the Devil Fruit, Mr. 4's gun has become a moving turret of sorts. The fruit so far does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The fruit however due to giving Mr. 4's gun life, has apparently inadvertently made it susceptible to sickness as seen with Lassoo's cold. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers have been used to give life to Mr. 4's gun, Lassoo. This has thus created a living and walking turret for which Mr. 4 can use in conjunction with his batting skills. Though this has given Mr. 4 an advantage in battle, due to the fruit's powers, the gun however can be used against him in a way. This was seen during Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas' battle against Usopp and Chopper. Due to Lassoo's cold and Chopper's quick thinking using his Rumble Scope technique, Chopper was able to use the gun's infected sinuses against the Baroque Works agents. By throwing sand into the gun's nose, Chopper was able to make the gun sneeze and fire into one of Miss Merry Christmas' tunnels thus exploiting a major weakness. The Devil Fruit has also been inadvertently used by the gun, Lassoo, itself to think of dreams that would otherwise be impossible for a normal gun. This was seen during Miss Goldenweek's cover story. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub of the anime, the fruit's name was changed to simply Mutt-Mutt Fruit in order to convey to an English-speaking audience. This name however is technically not a direct translation of the original Japanese name. While the word "Inu" directly translates to dog, the word "Mutt", on the other hand, may refer to a dog to some degree. However, by technical terms, the word "Mutt" technically refers to a dog of mixed breed. Due to this, Lassoo in the 4Kids dub, is technically implied to be a different breed of dog than the original Japanese version. Trivia *This is the first Devil Fruit in the series that was seen to have been eaten by an inanimate object. References External Links *Dachshund – Wikipedia article about Dachshunds. Site Navigation ca:Inu Inu no Mi (Model Gos Salsitxa) fr:Inu Inu no Mi, modèle: Basset pl:Pies-Piesowoc, Model Jamniczy Category:Zoan